Light beams or optical signals are frequently used to transmit digital data between electronic devices, both over long distances and between adjacent circuit boards. A light beam may be modulated as needed to carry data. An optical signal may also be used for other purposes including position or motion sensing, measurement, etc.
Consequently, optical technology plays a significant role in modern electronics, and many electronic devices employ optical components. Examples of such optical components include optical or light sources such as light emitting diodes and lasers, waveguides, fiber optics, lenses and other optics, photo-detectors and other optical sensors, optically-sensitive semiconductors, and others.
Systems making use of optical components often rely upon the precise manipulation of optical energy, such as a beam of light, to accomplish a desired task. This is especially true in systems utilizing light for high-speed, low-energy communication between circuit boards. The manipulation of an optical signal may include selectively redirecting the light beam of the optical signal to allow detection of the optical signal by a sensor that does not have a direct line of sight with the optical source or to allow detection of the optical signal by more than one sensor.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.